The 65th Hunger Games
by ArminaBeda
Summary: Finnicks games with a twist. There is ahint to Alex Rider at the start but not again, even though the timelines are different. Story is better than summary I promise. What if Finnick had a twin? What if they both went into the same games? What if they were both allowed to survive? Rated T for violence it is the hunger games
1. Washed Up

Washed Up

He tousled his new bronze hair in the mirror. It wasn't a bad colour on him when coupled it in with his bronze tan he had from months in the Caribbean. He'd also called in a couple favours from a friend high up in the Military Intelligence technology department and got the hair changed permanently along with changing his eyes into a sea green. Now though, he was leaving the safety of his yacht and going back to England. He could start over. Especially with his new identity. He was now Fynn. He didn't know what his surname would be yet, maybe he would figure it out on the way. He heard a gigantic crash and felt the deck beneath him splinter. He fought his way to the cockpit with the waves of water already seeping in. There he saw it. A tsunami. Heading straight for him. It was no use. He was going to die. He closed his eyes and let it wash over him. How much time later, he didn't know, he felt himself pressed against something hard yet soft, and grainy like sand. It didn't matter, here was a good place to die. He didn't know where or why he was here, it was blank. All he could remember was blue and a few names. Alex Rider smiled for the first time in two years, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Finnick ran down the beach, his heart thumping in his chest and his eyes glued firmly on his house where his dad was shouting a countdown. He was going to make it. 10... 9… 8… Suddenly he felt his foot bang into something soft and he fell over the large… whatever it was. He got back up and looked to see what tripped him. It was a body. A body of a boy, around 10, lay half in the sand half in the sea. He crouched and placed his fingers at the boy's neck, feeling for a pulse. There was a small thump at his fingers. It was weak but it was there. He turned him over and dragged him out of the water, buy this time his dad had come. "Here, let me, we'll take him home" His dad picked up the boy in his arms, bridal style and they walked back to the house in silence. They went in and his dad placed the boy o the table while Finnick explained to his mother. He set him down just in time as the boy coughed up water and sat up. Finnick and his fully clued in mother stood in front of the boy with his dad. "Who... Who are you and where am I?" The mother and father looked at each other. "I'm Kris, this is my wife Jasmine and this is my son Finnick. We are in Panem, District Four. Who are you?" The boy furrowed his eyebrows. "I... I'm Fynn and I'm not sure where I'm from. It's probably one of the districts, one of the career districts because I remember some training but I can't remember anything else but my name, oh and the fact that I'm 10" Finnick spoke up for the first time, "No last name?" Flynn shook his head. Jasmine broke the silence. "Well you can stay here tonight and then we'll take you to the justice building tomorrow, maybe they can help." Flynn nodded and Finnick grabbed his hand. "Come on. You can sleep in my room" He led him to a small room with two twin beds. Finnick grabbed a sheet and pillow out of a cupboard and laid them down. "Here we use the bed for guests but we never get any" Fynn changed into the shorts Finnick gave him and the two lay down. "Night Fynn" Finnick mumbled and Fynn smiled. "Night Finnick" Fynn stayed awake. He tried to remember more of his previous life but to no avail. He crept out and walked silently to the kitchen. He was just about to turn the corner and walk in when he heard Kris and Jasmine talking about him. "What will happen if they can't find hid family?" Jasmine asked, concern mingling with the sound of her voice. "If they can't find his family I suppose he'll become a citizen of district 4 and go to the community home" Kris replied, sighing, sadness evident in his tone. "Oh Kris he can't go to the community home, I have only known Fynn for half an hour and already I have fell in love with him... We'll adopt him if it comes to that!" Fynn turned away, a smile creepinG onto his face and walked quickly away, only just catching Kris' answer but it made him smile all the more. "We will, if he wants too"

 **AN: Right well I dont own Alex Rider or the Hunger games, I am not suzanne collins or anthony horowitz, im just a girl writing fanfiction and studying for her GCSE's in the meantime.**


	2. Fynn Who?

Fynn Who?

Fynn POV

I yawn as I stretch. Finnick hands me some shorts and a t-shirt, dressing himself in the same. It's hot here in district 4,or so I'm told. I frown as I try, again, to remember things about my past but all I come up with is what I can remember last night. Oh well. I don't think I want to remember because I have a feeling that my life wasn't so good and if my brain wants me to forge then I am going to do what my brain tells me. Maybe this new life is for the best. Finnick and I walk to the kitchen where Kris and Jasmine are waiting for us with toast and jam with goats' milk. I smile as I eat, the jam is really nice and the goats milk washes it down good. "We're going to the justice building in a few minutes but before we do we want to ask you something fynn" I nod. I've been waiting for this since I heard them talking about it last night and after a couple hours thinking in bed I had made my decision to the question they are going to ask me. "If we cant find youre family or where your from you will probably become a citizen of district 4, and since you are underage you will be sent to the children's home. If that happens we would like to adopt you and make you an Odair but only if you want." I smile and take a breath. I can see the anxiousness in their faces. Kris and Jasmine look hopeful and Finnick looks like he is going to burst into joy, " Thank you. I would love that" They smile and Finnick launches over the table to engulf me in a huge hug. "Well then, we'll go now" Kris says standing with Jasmine. I rise at the same time as Finnick and we walk out. He nudges me with his elbow. "Race you!" and sets off. I grin and run after him. I don't know why but I'm really fit, probably from my previous life. We're about neck and neck all the way until we tie at the town square. We wait for Kris and Jasmine to catch up when we walk into the justice building and go up to one of the district records people. They're dressed in some sort of white armour or uniform. "Peacekeepers" Finnick hisses in my ear and I know he'll explain later. "Excuse me, we found this boy, Fynn, washed up on the beach late last night. He cant remember anything but can you find out where he might've come from?" The man nodded and started flicking through files on a computer. "He looks like a four but I cant find anything of a Fynn here, or anywhere for that mater" Kris looked at me and smiled. "Could you make him a citizen of district 4 then?" The man shrugged. "Technically he doesn't exist so he could become a citizen of just about wherever he likes. Just fill out this form" The man hands me a blank birth certificate. I write my name but leave the surname clear. The age I can fill in too, 10, but nothing else. I bite my lip. "I cant remember my surname or my parents" The man frowned, "We'll just leave that blank then" Kris cut in." Actually we want to adopt Fynn so we can sign as parents and give him our surname cant we?" "Yeah, just fill out this form as well" The man gave another sheet of paper to Jasmine, smiling. They filled in that form and turned to mine. They signed the parents boxes but hesitated over the surname box. Then Kris turned to me. "Do you want us to give you a middle name? Finnick's is Jay" I nod, and they turn back to the form filling in the last of it. I take a peek as they stand. My new, official name is Fynn Jack Odair. I like it. Finally I have a family. "Thankyou Kris, Jasmine" Jasmine smiled softly. "Please call us mum and dad, if you feel comfortable that is." I smile back. "Okay… mum."

 **AN: Im so sorry their both so short but when I tried to write more I felt that was a moving point in the chapter that i should stop with. I will try to make them longer but if i feel thats where it should end then im going to end it there. Im warning you ahead of time i might get the updates a bit weird and uneven because I can only really write when im in the proper mood and i have a lot of you nwo studying for my GCSE's but theese are all excuses. i will try to update and i ill update faster if you give me reviews (hint hint) Yeah d=so please review and give me any constructive critisism or if you liked it so thanks. Disclaimer: If i owned the hunger games would i really be sitting around writing fanfiction? BTW i would loive to own FINNICK. HE IS SO CUTE AND GORGEOUS.**


	3. Training

Training

Finnick POV

It is the next week when Fynn is introduced to training. Mum and dad don't believe that the careers approach is right but they aren't naïve enough to believe that Fynn and I wont ever go into the games. Even I don't believe that. So mum and dad are training us to an extent. I had started my training the week before we found Fynn so he isn't behind really but it doesn't matter, Fynn is a natural. There's a theory that Fynn has already been trained previously and his body automatically remembers. I excel at knives and running, Fynn excels at hand to hand combat and swords. I'm all right with swords and Fynn with knives but our real talent is one that is nearly all district 4 can do bar select few. Trident and rope. Since training is technically illegal we go out on dads boat and use whatever knives and swords we can find on fish. It is one of them days today. We walk in the house after finishing on the boat and mum orders us to a run on the beach. To the docks and back. I set off, Fynn right next to me. The run turns into a friendly game, which Fynn wins due to the sudden growth spurts 2 days ago. I'm in the middle of mine so I'm not used to the extra height yet. Mum and dad say we are going to be tall but the same height as each other. I'm glad; it will make us look more like twins, which is the look we are going for. I've always wanted a twin but they're rare in Panem, that's why the towns' people look at us funny when Fynn and me go out together. They really do think we're twins and we're okay with that.

4 years later (F&F = 14)

I sit on the couch next to Fynn, panting, twisting the long rope between my fingers absentmindedly, knotting at intervals and undoing them just to knot another. Then a capitol mandatory viewing flickers one, casting a glow on the dimly lit room. Something like this only happens once in a while. The capitol seal comes up filling the whole screen until it fades and is replaced by President Coriolanus Snow stood behind a podium; next to him is a little girl (his granddaughter) holding a white cushion with a dark wooden box on it. He opens his mouth to speak. "Welcome and thank you for listening. As a reminder that nothing is ever truly set, there will be no quarter quell at the 75th Hunger Games, but it will be moved forward to now, The 65th Hunger Games." Cheers from the Capitol fill the space where the President stopped but it is deadly silent here. He holds out his hands and the cheers cease. Snow the girl next to him and opens the box. Inside are hundreds of cards, all new twists for the next quarter quell. He picks out the fourth and opens it slowly and carefully. "As reminder, that not all children are safe. The reaped tribute shall enter the games with their eldest sibling, from ages 5-20. If there is no sibling or they do not meet the requirements then another tribute shall be reaped but spare their sibling. However I am feeling very generous and 1 pair of siblings may win together." Snow turns and leaves with the little girl and the capitol seal returns before the viewing finishes, and the room is left in silence. I turn to fynn and study his face. He looks worried but determined, like he's worried that we will be picked but determined that if we are we'll win. I probably look the same. I turn to mum, her body wracks with silent sobs wile dad just stands there in shock. He snaps out of it and places his arms round mum but her tears do not stop. I stand, Fynn at my side like always and we engulf mum and dad in a hug. We stay like that for ages until mum finally calms down until the only trace that she was crying is her red eyes and a sparse hiccup every now and then. " Well, we can't just stand around all day, you two are going to train harder, if both of you may go into the games, you need to learn how to read each others faces, emotions, eyes, thoughts and movements. We need to teach you how to work as twins, a team." I look at Fynn; mum doesn't know that we already know how to do that to an extent. We turn our heads back and nod at the same time, showing them that we can do it, if we try. She nods back, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

We train harder and harder over the next few weeks, leaving our excelled weapons behind we train at others so that now we can at least use proficiently others. We learn to red=ad each other exactly. I know when a trace of a smile is on Fynn's lips that he is going to say a sarcastic comment and I join in. He knows when I have a slight frown that I am thinking deeply about the reaping and if we do get out how it will most likely change us. We aren't stupid; we know that once you go in there you never come out. You can tell if you pay close attention to the victors. If you see them walking very early in the morning you can see their glazed eyes, remnants of nightmares. The games never leave you but we are still determined to get out, if not for us then our parents, they can't lose both of us at once. We push ourselves; spend more time with our family, knowing that it may be the last we see of them. A lot of siblings in the district are spending more time with their parents but they don't train, well except for the careers. Not all of district 4 trains like careers, some don't want to, they believe that they will never go into the games. We don't volunteer as much as 1 and 2 but some do. There wont be any this year from our district. Al to soon the day before the reaping arrives. the square is silent, shops closed and window shutters shut tight. Everyone is spending time with their parents. We are no exception but our training still doesnt stop. We weave nets and traps out of rope and grass. Testing the non-lethal ones on each other. The ones that hang a tribute by their ankle or a trap that keeps them still until someone comes along and kills them. Finally we stop and dad gets out an old deck of cards. They're worn and well thumbed but we dont care. he teaches us a card game called blackjack. You get seven cars each and the remaining cards go in a pile with one face up in the middle. You can put down any card that has the same number or suit. A jack card that is black makes you pick up 5 cards from the pile unless you have a red jack that can stop it. If you puta second black jack on the first it make the next player draw 10 unless they have a red jack. A eight is miss a turn, two is the same as the black jacks but makes you pick up 2 and theresno coynter exceot for another 2 which makes you pick upn 4 and so on. There is no 1 but theres the ace which you can put down at anytime and change it to any suit you want. The aim of the games is to get rid of all your cards. It is confusing at first but after a while i get the hang of it. Fynn understood it straight away and it was usually either him or dad that one but once I understood it I started winning a couple of times. The candle that was lighting up the room while we played is nothing more than a wick by the time Fynn and I go to bed. I stay awake for a while, Fynn does too but neither of us talk. I just liston to his soft breathing and let it lull me into a fit ful sleep.


	4. The Reaping

4\. The Reaping

Fynn's POV

I wake to the waves of the ocean. Our house is at the edge of the town and is nearly on the beach so this is the sound wake to every morning but instead of calming me like it usually does I am filled with dread at what is to come in about 3 hours. The reaping. I sit up and put my head in my hands. Finnick and I have more of a chance than we should have because a few months after we turned twelve but a couple more months before the reaping dad got ill and he was unable to go to work for a month. Without dad we couldn't get enough money to buy food and we couldn't rely on mums job for that long so with determination Finnick and me signed up for tesserae. Dad blamed himself but after a while we convinced them that this was our life and if we wanted to sign up we should. They did agree after a while that if that's wheat we wanted to do then we could. The tesserae got us through the month and the months after it. Dad didn't have as much money as he usually did because he had just spent it as we got it but now he realised and put some of it away in case it ever happened again. It did. But this time it was mum that got ill. We would have been fine if it was a year after dad had but it was only a few months. By this time the reaping had gone and we were safe for another year. But um was really ill and we had to spend the money dad had saved on medicine, so yet again Finnick and me signed up again for tesserae. At 12 we had 2 slips each instead of one, 13, 4 and now 14, 5 instead of 3. Most of district 4 doesn't take tesserae and those who did have only taken it once. We have more slips on our own than others in the district; it greatly enhanced our odds of being picked. I swing my legs over the bed and tread quietly to Finnick's bed. He's tossing and turning, probably has been all night. I might have been doing it as well. I shake him awake and he shoots up, gasping. He knows our odds are the worst in the district and knows we are probably going to be picked. I smile wearily and walk over to where mum has set out our best clothes. We have to look good if we are going to the capitol. A shirt and black dress trousers with polished black shoes. Our most expensive clothes. Everything else is shorts and short-sleeved t-shirts. I change out of my pyjamas and into the stiff clothes. I turn to see Finnick in the same. We are virtually identical; we have the same facial structure, the same eyes, hair, body structure, height and weight. The only thing that is different is that I have a small scar on my left temple from the accident 4 years ago. But even that's nearly the same. Finnick has a small scar on his RIGHT temple from an accident in training a year ago. My scar looks like a piece of deformed metal hit it, a small hole but with three dents around it. Finnick's is from a trident, a small hole and three dents around it. Virtually the same but different sides. No one can tell us apart except from our parents(sometimes) and us. We nod and walk to the kitchen where mum and dad are eating breakfast. Two plates are on the other side of the table. Bread and Jam. It's most likely the only thing we could keep down. We eat in silence except mums often little sniffs. She trying to keep the tears in. Mum and dad both know that we ae most likely going to be picked, but she also knows we are probably the ones who would come back to district 4, being able to read the others thoughts and both of us able to defend ourselves and kill if needs be. I start to get sick to my stiomch so I stop thinking about what we might have to do. We have another hour to kill so we play blackjack for 45 minutes before packing the cards away and standing. We walk in silence to the square. Just as we arrive the bells ring, signalling we have 10 minutes before the reaping starts and the children should start arriving and checking in. I walk to the desk for 14 year old boys and stand in front of the peacekeeper. "Finger" I give her my index finger and she picks it so a drop of blood comes out and onto the designated box on the page in the book she's holding. She places another machine on top of my blood and it beeps and flashes my name. Fynn Jack Odair (14). I walk away and stand to the side waiting for Finnick. The machine bleeps again and shows his name. Finnick Jay Odair (14). He walks over and we go to stand in the designated area for 14-year-old boys. The square is going to fill to the brim today because there are more people than usual. All the 5's-11's that shouldn't be here and the 19's and 20's that have to come back again, who thought they were safe. Soon though everyone's quite as the mayor steps onto the stage followed by the mentors and our escort. The escort, Cressidalia, walks up to the microphone. She taps it and it makes a squeal. "Welcome, Welcome, Welcome. To the very special twist of the 65th Hunger Games" Her sickly sweet voice makes me want to vomit. " Now before we begin, we have a very special treat brought to you all the way from the capitol" She claps and motions to the video that now starts playing. It tune it out, it's the same one every year that just talks about the dark days and why we have the Hunger games. I zone back in when I hear Cressidalia's voice. "Now ladies first" She clicks over the girls reaping ball. She takes an agonizingly long time to pick one out and walks back to the mic. She unfolds it and clears her voice. " Jadia and Annie Rivera" We're not close to them. We haven't ever even talked. The only thing I know about them is that their parents own the candy shop in town. They walk up and Cressidalia shoves the microphone into their faces. "Jadia, 14" "Annie, 10" She shouldn't even be up there, she's too young but the look in her eye makes me realise she is a career and then so is Jadia. "Wonderful, and now for the boys" She walks over to the ball and fishes around. I will her to hurry up so I know if we are going in. Finally she picks one out and makes a slow walk to the microphone. I stare at the slip of paper that could have Finnick and my name on it. One quick glance at Finnick and I know he is thinking the same. She unfolds it slowly and leans into the mic. "Finnick and Fynn Odair" I knew it. I hear a sob from the parents section and some girls are crying at the front, they don't want to lose the heartthrobs of the district, well that's what they call us. I look at Finnick as we mount the stage and nod slightly. Time to put on the act. We grin cockily and wink at the girls crying. I get the microphone stuck in my face. "Fynn or Finnick, 14" I give a wink to Cressidalia as I say it. She blushes slightly under her makeup. Finnick gets what I'm doing and repeats what I did with a wink at the end again. No one will tell us apart and it will be better that way. Cressidalia regains her composure and gets professional again. "Wonderful, the tributes of the 65th annual hunger games, Jadia and Annie Rivera and Fynn and Finnick Odair!" She claps and the crowd claps along, some of them fake, others not so much. She leads us into the justice building where the peacekeepers escort us into the room where we say our goodbyes. Mum and dad come in. WE start talking advice and strategies again, covering up what we want to say. We have a minute left when we fall into silence. Mum speaks up, "We love you, always remember that" Dad nods, too choked up to say anything. I speak at the same time as Finnick. "We love you too" I engulf mum in a ug with Finnick and dad puts his arm round us. Dad rummages in his pocket and brings something out ans the peacekeepers come. They are being escorted out when he throws them at us, "Wear them!" He shouts, "Always!" I shout back as the door closes, but I font know if he heard me. I pick one up from where they fell on the floor. It's a small-carved fish, made out of the driftwood on the beach that has a pale green tint in places from the seaweed. It had a hole in the fish's mouth that a chain has been threaded through. On the back the words "Always with you" are engraved. A singe tear slips out of the corner of my eyes and I wipe it away. I turn my head slightly to see Finnick has the same. I place it around my neck and tuck it under my shirt. We are escorted out and I am grateful none of the girls came to see us. As are sat in the car, driving to the train station I see dad running, trying to get a quick peak at us. I make eye contact and pat the bulge under my shirt where the necklace rests. I mouth the word always and he smiles. He stops, rested in the fact we got it. I turn to see Finnick looking out the other window and get a shy glimpse of mum. We are hurried out of the car and into the train. I have never seen this much wealth and we live in one of the richest districts. The seats are dark red velvet with mahogany furniture everywhere. It must have cost a fortune for what? This is the tribute train, it only is used once, maybe twice for the victor, a year. We have had, in total, 10 victors; only four are still alive. Mags, James, Dylan and Ivory. Our mentors this year are Mags and James. We sit across from them at the table while we wait for Jadia and Annie. They come on the train and I see the shock on their faces from the wealth. They sit down next to us and we look at James and Mags. "James" Mags shoots him a look and introduces herself in a much kinder tone. "I'm Mags" Then Cressidalia pipes up "Right well first we should see who is mentoring-" James cuts her off. "I'll take the girls" Jadia nods pleased. I'm thankful. Mags seems like someone who wont push you to do whatever you say and unlike James take your opinion into mind. Mags smiles and gestures us to follow her. We walkm into another room that is maller than the one we were in before. " Right well, lets get started. I'm sorry but who is who I cant tell" I look at Finnick and we have a silent conversation on whether to tell her or not. W decide to, we can trust her and she needs to know so she can help us. "I'm Fynn and he's Finnick" I say and see her smile. "Okay then Fynn but im apologizing beforehand if I get you two mixed up." W e nod in acceptance. "Have you had any thought on strategies or how you are going to act?" I let Finnick field this question. " We have already thought about using our appearance to our advantage and we have two strategies that we think will work but we don't know which to do. We have been hopinh you could tell us which one would be the best" She nods. "Okay. Seems like yu have it worked out. You should definitely use your looks the games aren't all about skill, the better looking you are the more sponsors you get and looking at you I see I am going to have a huge amount of sponsor lined up" She grins at the end and I smile we were hoping that would be the case. "The first strategy we have and the one that we feel most comfortable in because the other one is all about chance really, is to get in withnthe careers to get supplies and weapons, if we can get on guard duty together at night we can sneak away or kill them whatever is the best option at the time. The second one is more chance with the actual arena, we figured that we would hide most of it and just come out when we feel we can take the other tributes and win" Mags looks thoughtful. "Hmm you're first strategy is probably the best and the one you should go for. You don't look weak enough to hide and depending on the point in the games you betray them, you might be able to get all the careers out in one" I nod. "Okay, I'll talk to James and see if the girls are in the career pack and when we get to the capitol we will sort an alliance with 1 and 2 but you need to impress the tributes too, enough so they see you as a asset to the alliance but not so they see you as a threat." I smile. "Okay so show off a bit but hide true talents, what do we do now?" "I will talk to jambs now and see, you should go to youre rroms and rest before dinner also watch a recap of the reapings." I stand and walk to where Mags pointed. There is a room with our names printed on the door. I go in to see two twin beds, a TV, two wardrobes, a remote and doors to the bathrooms. I walk in and pick up the remote. Pressing a button I see the plain wall change to a woods, pressing it again changes it to a capitol street and again, the beach and sea from district 4. I drop the remote on the bed and slowly walk to the sea. I inhale deeply; it even smells like the sea. I tear myself away and turn it off. We can't have any distractions. I watch as Finnick presses the button on the wall and a touch screen menu comes out. I select the sea bass fish with sauce and Finnick chooses the prawn cocktail. It comes and we dig in, the fish as a reminder of the food we would be having at home. I rummage through the over extravagant wardrobe until I come up with a t-shirt that isn't covered in sequins and a normal pair of shorts. I change quickly and throw Finnick the identical set from his dresser. Finall we muster up the courage to turn the TV to the reapings. From district 1 are an 18 year old girl (Sapphire) and her 11 year old sister (Ruby), both careers with the boy siblings who actually volunteered. They're called Onyx (18) and Jasper (14). All of them from district 2 volunteer but the girls don't have siblings. The girls are called Andra Frasier and Jade West, 17 and 18 respectively. The boys are siblings, Brier and Beck Adams, 18 and 16. I don't bother to learn the names of any others. I won't need to. I only make note if they are siblings and ages. The girl that is reaped from three is 13 and has a 7-year-old brother. The boys reaped from 3 aren't siblings and are 15 and 12. Then it is our turn but I don't pay attention. The girls from 5 are 12 and 15, not siblings but the boys reaped are, 12 and 16. The boys from 6 are siblings, 20 and 11 but the girls, 13 and 15 aren't. From 7 is a 12 year old and her 9-year-old brother, the boys are 17 and 14 but are not siblings. From 8 both are siblings, the girls are 16 and 15 and the 13-year-old boy reaped has a 9-year-old sister. From 9 are 17 and 19-year-old siblings and two boys that are 12 and 16 but aren't related. The girls from 10, 15 and 7, are siblings and the boys, 17 and 11, are also siblings. The 12 and 9 year old girls from 11 are brother and sister and the boys, 13 and 14, are brothers. The final district. The girl, 19 is reaped with her 13 year old brother and the 19 year old boy is reaped with his 12 year old sister. I turn it off quickly. How can we kill these people? I thought not learning their names would make it easier but t doesn't. It makes it harder. I wont know the names of the people I kill.


	5. Tribute List

65th Hunger Games

Tribute List

District 1 - Girl: Sapphire Goldsmith and Ruby Goldsmith - 18 and 11

District 1 - Boy: Onyx Thorn and Jasper Thorn - 18 and 14

District 2 - Girl: Andra Frasier and Jade West - 17 and 18

District 2 - Boy: Brier Adams and Beck Adams - 18 and 16

District 3 - Girl: Marissa Holt and James Holt - 13 and 7

District 3 - Boy: Dell Winston and Julian Forbes - 15 and 12

District 4 - Girl: Jadia Rivera and Annie Rivera - 14 and 10

District 4 - Boy: Finnick Odair and Fynn Odair - 14 and 14

District 5 - Girl: Grace Mauvee and Kaia Kennedy - 12 and 15

district 5 - Boy: George Cawley and Fred Cawley - 12 and 16

District 6 - Girl: Juniper Allerdyce and Sandy Weates - 13 and 15

District 6 - Boy: Jayce Cain and Jack Cain - 20 and 11

District 7 - Girl: Lily Walsh and James Walsh - 12 and 9

District 7 - Boy: Louis Jones and Michael Jordan - 17 and 14

District 8 - Girl: Lany Smoole and Dana Smoole - 16 and 15

District 8 - Boy: Sam Shay and Carly Shay - 13 and 9

District 9 - Girl: Kerry Leod and Paige Leod - 17 and 19

District 9 - Boy: Melton Dullen and Martin Barlow - 12 and 16

District 10 - Girl: Vicky Orenda and Kathryn Orenda - 15 and 7

District 10 - Boy: Damion Yves and Rio Yves - 17 and 11

District 11 - Girl: Luna Chaston and Kris Chaston - 12 and 9

District 11 - Boy: Zayn Fern and Harry Fern - 13 and 14

District 12 - Girl: Selene Black and Andrew Black - 19 and 13

District 12 - Boy: Nathan Raleigh and Natasha Raleigh - 19 and 12


	6. AN HAITUS

I am so so sorry. I love this story I truly do but I just dont have the time right now, not to mention I have huge writers block when It comes to this. You are welcome to leave suggestions on what I can write next because honestly I have no clue where to go with it next. Right now i am dedicating the spare time i do have, on top of thai boxing, my grading, gcse coursework, I have a bunch of tests now because its the end of the term and I also have a samba music project due in VERY SOON AND I HAVENT EVEN STARTED. I also have a couple of concerts lined up, I am starting to help out after school with intake evenings, tours for the new teachers during break and lunch when i could be writing. I also have a great form teacher that lets me stay in his room during lunch but I have to help him ecorate the room if i want to stay. i do all this with my friend ellie, who would be the only other one i would trust to write this story and would be interested in doing it. We also have little brothers and in my case cousin that came to school this week because they transferred from the previous high school and theyre only in yr 7 so im helping jhim out with homework and what teachers are cool and you can test their patience but which ones to avoid as well. i AM SO SORRY BUT I HOPE YOU CAN UNDERSTAND MY DILEMMA

I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY AT A LATER POINT

goodbye

from a very unhappy writer/going to be a doctor


End file.
